


Princeton Boys

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sign in the hotel lobby read 'Welcome United States Attorneys and Math People.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princeton Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Light Bondage
> 
> Notes: This is PWP and was written for melissima's 2010 Anti-Valentine's Challenge except a stubborn muse and RL got in the way a little. But it's still February on some part of the planet and it's the thought that counts. Right? This is really far away from my normal stuff (Het for one) and really, really smutty so I'd really like feedback please?

Robin had laughed at the sign in the hotel lobby. _‘Welcome United States Attorneys and Math People.’_ Someone had either run out of letters or blanked on how to spell Mathematician. She had known that Charlie also had a conference in Seattle, but they hadn’t gotten as far as finding out it would be in the same hotel. She made a mental note to try to find him later.

She checked in, changed clothes and made it back downstairs for the opening talk on challenging forensic specialists. She couldn’t help laughing at herself when the speaker put a bit of math up on the projector and her first thought was that it looked way too simplistic to be of any good. She highlighted the section in her handout and made another note to run it by Charlie when she found him.

After the talk Robin ran upstairs to change again, this time into her all-purpose little black dress. It was just low cut enough to remind the guys she was female but not low enough to look trashy. Not that she was actively looking but it was always a nice ego boost to get hit on.

By the time the opening night party was in full swing, Robin couldn’t help but remember that old lawyer joke.

_ ‘What do you call a thousand lawyers chained together at the bottom of the ocean? A good start.’ _

She excused herself from the most boring conversation of her life, decided the free drinks just weren’t worth it, and headed out intent on finding and crashing the math party. It would probably be full of nerds talking about lots of things she didn’t understand but at least it wouldn’t be full of lawyers.

A quick glimpse of curly hair at the hotel bar cut her hunt short. She quickly backtracked and confirmed that it was Charlie sitting at the bar sipping a martini. Charlie also seemed to be in his own version of a little black dress. He was in black jeans and a black silk shirt, a black tie draped loosely around his neck as if he couldn’t be bothered tying it. And there was something about the way he sipped his drink that invoked James Bond.

Robin slid onto the stool next to him. “Hey there sailor, come here often?”

Charlie smiled but it wasn’t a smile Robin had seen before. It was controlled and there was almost a hint of danger. “I was wondering if I might run into you.”

“What are the odds?”

Charlie didn’t answer, just kept smiling.

The bartender approached. “What can I get you ma’am?” He asked.

“She’ll have what I’m having.” Charlie’s voice was cool.

“Will I?”

“Yes.” There was an ice cold razor edge to Charlie’s voice that Robin had never heard before. It reminded her a little of Don in the interrogation room. A little shiver ran down her spine but she gave a nod to the bartender. A few minutes later a martini glass was by her hand. She sipped it finding a perfect chilled combination of gin and vermouth.

“Stirred not shaken. Broken bits of ice water down the drink.”

Robin grinned. “Are you implying James Bond couldn’t hold his martinis?”

“He probably couldn’t.”

Robin ate her olive. “So why aren’t you at the mathematician party?”

“Why aren’t you at the lawyer party?”

“It’s full of lawyers.”

Charlie just smiled slyly, quirked an eyebrow and sipped his drink.

Charlie didn’t seem to be in the mood for talking but she felt his eyes rake up and down her body. She did the same. She could honestly say she’d never looked at Charlie as a sexual creature before. Just a bubbly pile of curls and math. But now the curls were styled into something that looked casually tousled, like he’d just been fucking, and there was no math. Instead there was just an aura of easy confidence.

Charlie ordered another round of drinks without asking and Robin felt an odd little tingle that at least in pre-Don days meant she was possibly about to get herself into trouble.

Charlie sucked the olive from his drink. “I hear Don proposed.”

Robin’s stomach sank. She had hoped that wouldn’t get around. “I wouldn’t really call it a proposal.”

“And you said no because he wasn’t being romantic.” It was a statement, not a question. Robin didn’t really have a response. A dark chuckle bubbled up from Charlie. “You don’t want romance, Robin.”

“Don’t I?”

“No. You’re too much like a Princeton girl.”

“What does that mean?”

Charlie grinned for a flash of a second, his white teeth gleaming in the dimly lit bar. He leaned in close. “It means you’re too busy for romance. You like it hard, and fast, a quick release between finals, meetings, battles, whatever the next challenge is. You’re perfectly happy with your vibrator if there isn’t easy prey and when you do have a little time to spend you still like it hard and maybe just a little dangerous... and just a little wrong.” Robin swallowed and tried not to shift despite the warmth that had suddenly sparked between her legs. “See, I trained up on Princeton girls. I can smell one a mile off.”

“And what do Princeton boys like?” Robin told herself her voice was steady.

Charlie flashed the grin of a predator. “Princeton boys like Princeton girls. Or at least we do if we know what’s good for us.”

Robin hid behind her drink and told herself it was the gin sending fire to her cheeks and not Charlie’s intense, dark gaze.

“Might I offer you a nightcap, Miss Brooks?” Robin could feel Charlie’s breath, a little dangerous and a whole lot of wrong.

Robin tipped back her drink, embracing the burn. “Sure.”

Charlie offered her a hand off her stool then put a hundred on the bar and didn’t wait for change.

She followed him to the elevators and didn’t comment when he swiped his security key giving him access to the top floor where the suites were kept. Charlie smiled, though. “There are benefits to being the great Dr. Eppes.”

“CalSci gives you a suite?”

“Actually my publisher gives me a suite. This is double duty; I have to do a book signing while I’m in town.”

“I can’t believe that book of yours actually sells.”

Charlie laughed a truly honest sounding laugh. “Believe me, neither can I.”

The elevator stopped and Charlie led them off and through a pair of double doors labeled _The Pioneer Suite_. Inside, the room was done in 19th century American style with a rocking chair, antique tables, a large brass bed and the TV hidden behind inlayed wood. Out the far window was a stunning view of Seattle, unlike her room which had a stunning view of a brick wall.

Charlie picked up a bowl of fat deep purple grapes that had been sitting artistically on an antique looking table. He held them out without comment but with dark amusement in his eyes.

Robin plucked one carefully from the bunch. It was sweet, cooling the harsh bite of the gin that had been lingering on her tongue.

Charlie stepped in close and settled a hand on her waist before letting it slowly slide down to her hip. Robin’s breath caught. She wondered just how close a line genius and madness really did walk because there was something not quite right in Charlie’s eyes. Something dangerous, something wrong. He reached up and unwound the gauzy black scarf from around her neck letting it slide through his fingers to the floor. Then he caught the cheap plastic comb that had been holding her hair up. He slipped it free giving it an oddly disapproving look before setting it aside. Her hair fell around her face.

“Better.”

“Better?”

Charlie trailed a single finger down her throat pushing aside her hair. “You’re a very beautiful woman, Robin. When you want to be. Or need to be.”

Robin’s mouth suddenly felt dry. She licked at her lips only to have him run his finger along them. Her heart rate kicked up and every sensible part of her mind was screaming at her to run, but there was something sharp in Charlie’s eyes. She felt pinned by them as if she’d get cut if she tried to move.

Then Charlie moved in that much closer, sliding his hand to the small of her back and dipping his head so his lips just fluttered over the pulse point of her throat.

Robin felt a jolt and a wetness flooding from her, soaking her pantyhose. She closed her eyes and let her head roll back. Charlie didn’t move, just stood there breathing against her neck one had firm against her back.

Robin took a half step back. As smooth as any dancer Charlie followed. There was one more step, then another, and just like a dance Robin found herself guided by the subtle shifting pressure of Charlie’s hand on her back. At least until the back of her legs hit the bed.

Then Charlie was on her, one hand tight in her hair, gleaming teeth nipping at her lips, his other hand roving her body.

Robin’s head swam with sensation, her heart racing in a sick combination of lust and guilt. She almost wondered if she’d been drugged but the steps of how she got to where she was were far too clear in her mind.

Charlie’s hands were at the hem of her dress and in one quick move it came over her head and hit the floor. The room was just a little too cold. Her skin prickled in the air and burned where Charlie’s hands and lips were touching her.

Robin went for the buttons on Charlie’s shirt. Charlie whipped his tie from around his neck with the hiss of silk sliding against silk. He caught her hands and without even looking down quickly had her wrists bound together. It only took seconds. Robin shivered. It was a little danger and a whole lot of wrong.

She pulled at the knot. It wasn’t too tight but it held firm. Charlie smirked. Then he kissed her, driving his tongue into her mouth and guiding them both down to the bed. Robin could taste the gin still on his lips and the slight brine of the last olive.

Robin kicked off her shoes as they went down a trifle annoyed that Charlie was still fully dressed.

He only stopped kissing when they were both fully horizontal. “Put your arms up.”

Robin looked above her to the antique brass headboard so thoughtfully provided by the hotel. “Do I get a safe word?”

“Do you need one?”

Robin didn’t answer. She just tried to ignore another flood of wetness soaking her thong as she lifted her arms above her head. In seconds the loose bits of the tie were secured to a firm brass bar. She tugged a little but the knots didn’t budge. She bent back to look over her head. The knots were complicated looking but she had the feeling Charlie could probably have them gone in seconds.

She looked back to Charlie. Still dressed he straddled her stocking clad thighs. In a quick move he dipped a hand between her legs squeezing some wetness from her nylons before bringing his fingers back to his lips.

Robin tried to rub her thighs together. She already felt like she was teetering on the edge, her body burning, and heart racing. Just a little touch and she would be cumming.

“No.” Charlie’s voice was calm and he quickly had his knees between her legs spreading them graphicly.

Then his hands, perfectly steady, went to the buttons of his shirt, calmly slipping each one until he could shrug off the shirt and toss it aside.

Robin looked him over. He was broader across the chest and shoulders than she’d expected, and while the muscle wasn’t sculpted it was there. What got her was the hair. He had a chest full of thick dark curls that seemed designed for running fingers through.

Charlie leaned forward and with one hand reached under her and popped the hooks on her strapless bra then tossed it aside.

Robin hissed as her nipples hit the still slightly cool air hardening fast enough to be painful.

Charlie placed a small kiss on her breastbone then instead of going for a nipple he pressed his face to the underside of one breast taking long licks. As he licked he reached a hand down settling it at the crotch of her stockings. Robin knew she was past pretence or dignity and tried to press herself into his hand still craving just a little contact.

Charlie pulled his hand away and leaned back on his knees. “Beautiful.” His voice was still calm and factual as if he were simply stating the answer to a math problem. Robin closed her eyes. She could feel her face burn that much hotter as she blushed.

She felt Charlie get up. She opened her eyes and watched him move about the room. He bent over to pick up something then came back with her scarf.

“This will make it easier,” he stated before bringing it down across her eyes. Robin lifted her head and let him tie another lightning quick knot. He was right. It would be easier pushing what she was doing farther into the realm of dreams letting a tiny part of her believe it wasn’t happening.

Charlie’s hands were then on her body, rushing down her in broad strokes. They felt wide and strong. Callused in unfamiliar ways, they pinched at her nipples and dipped into her naval. Then they stopped at the top of her pantyhose.

Robin took a breath. She could feel how wet she was, she could feel her body burning, she could feel her head swimming and she could feel herself already trying to clench around nothing. She raised her hips and her stockings and thong were peeled off.

Without any preamble she felt two fingers shoved roughly into her as a thumb found and pressed against her clit.

“So wet.” Charlie’s thumb wiggled side to side with just a bit of pressure. That was all that was needed. Robin fell over the edge, her eyes squeezing tight under the scarf and a cry coming from her throat as her body jerked against his hand.

As her pulse rate began to settle she felt Charlie leave the bed. A minute later something small, slick and cool ran around the edge of her inner lips.

“Open up.” Robin opened her mouth just a little. A grape slick with her own juices was pressed to her tongue. She chewed and swallowed thinking about the salt/sweet combination not yet wanting her head to clear.

She felt a tongue at her nipple begin to take long slow licks while Charlie pressed two fingers into her again slowly working them at an easy pace. She felt her head roll as she began to slip back into a twilight state of lust. The sudden sharp bite made her gasp but also made her clench down around Charlie’s fingers. She felt him chuckle and begin to work her other nipple alternating long licks with sharp bites each one causing her body to jump up onto his hand.

She felt his fingers twist around and he slipped in a third before pulling them out and spreading her wetness across her thighs and then down, running a wet finger around her asshole. Robin gasped at the lightening bolt that whipped up her spine to her brain. A strangled moan came out. She heard Charlie chuckle then roughly squeeze her ass his nails biting her skin.

There was more movement, more shifting. She felt the rough denim of his jeans. Robin wondered if he still had his shoes on. Then she stopped thinking as he pressed his face into her, her clit receiving the same treatment as her nipples, long licks and sharp bites.

His fingers worked his way back in and she rocked herself hard against him, determined to get off again. His free hand kneaded her ass to the point of pain and she pushed herself harder into his face trying to get away. Finally her head began to cloud and spin. She felt her toes point and her hips jerk and it was nearly impossible to breathe.

Charlie sucked her clit hard and Robin screamed as every sense faded out around the edges.

She gasped for air as she came back down. The pressure was gone from her clit but she could feel three fingers still working in and out of her pussy and what felt like two fingers sliding in and out of her ass. She moaned.

Charlie stopped and got off the bed. Robin listened. She recognized the sound of a zipper dropping but didn’t hear a heavy pair of pants hit the floor. She also heard what sounded like a condom wrapper.

The bed moved again. She felt Charlie settle in between her legs then hoist them up. She felt her legs brush denim. He was going to fuck her with his jeans still on.

Robin took a breath and felt Charlie push in. She grunted. He felt huge, stretching and filling her right to the point of pain. She waited for him to move but he didn’t. Instead fingers began rubbing at her clit in a quick but even rhythm.

She tried to work herself off of him but he followed, staying buried deep. “You’re going to cum again.” He stated. “You’re going to cum again with me inside you like this. I’m going to feel you try to milk my cock with your pussy before I fuck you.”

“Oh god.” Robin realized those where the first words she’d spoken.

Charlie’s fingers sped up in a relentless rhythm. Robin felt herself begin to clench around him. She wanted to cum but it was hard to do with his cock in her, filling her that much. She wriggled and whimpered and pulled at the tie around her wrists. She knew the breath she could hear panting like a dog in heat was her own.

Finally with a high frustrated whine she locked her legs around Charlie’s waist and felt herself squeeze down on his cock. She came with a shout that was half growl, her hands gripping the cool brass above her head and every muscle contracting then letting go.

Only then did Charlie start to move sliding in and out with wet slaps at an easy pace. He didn’t move like he was in a rush and one hand lightly played with her clit. It was over stimulated, over sensitized and she couldn’t prevent the whimper that came out.

His fingers disappeared from her clit but reappeared teasing around her ass. She could feel her own wetness sliding down and wetting her hole. He pressed two fingers in even as he kept fucking and Robin groaned. She heard him chuckle and there was a tiny flare of anger. She thrust back against him hard but he kept pace and pushed another finger into her.

Then he stopped.

Robin could hear both their breathing, hard and heavy, filling the room. The he leaned forward, nearly bending her in half.

She felt his breath against her ear. “Next time I’ll give you that spanking your daddy never did.”

Robin hated the blush she knew must be covering her body.

Charlie leaned back and pulled out and, with the same lack of discussion or preamble as everything else, pushed into her ass.

She cried out as the fingers working her clit only blended into an overload of sensation.

He thrust into her again and again each time hard and in counterpoint to the hands playing across her body.

She tried to breath but her lungs felt tight. She felt dizzy as Charlie sped up. A burn grew in her lower spine one more time. She’s not sure if she cried out. She does know she blacked out.

~

Robin woke up to something warm and wet being dragged across her body. Her arms were aching, still above her head but the soft wet cloth that was cleaning her body was oddly comforting.

She hissed a bit as it dipped between her legs but she was quickly cleaned even there.

He even took the time to wipe all the way down her legs massaging each foot for a second as he did. Then he disappeared.

Robin heard water running. A minute later the bed sunk down near her head and she felt a glass put to her lips. She drank, her throat raw. Then suddenly with two quick jerks her arms were free the knots simply unravelling. She lowered her arms but didn’t take off her blindfold. She let Charlie massage the blood back into each hand.

Only when she had feeling back in her fingers did he take the scarf from around her eyes. The room was dim, lit only by a small lamp so her eyes quickly adjusted. Charlie was sitting on the bed. He was fully dressed again, right down to his shoes.

Robin had never felt more naked. “I should go.” He just shrugged. “I have an early start. New federal sentencing policies.”

“Tomorrow I’m going to destroy one of my fellow mathematicians by completely voiding his last fifteen years of work. I’ve got a bet with myself that I can make him cry in public.”

“What did he do to piss you off?”

“He was the one who tried to get Larry scrubbed from his ISS mission.”

“Ah.”

Robin swung her legs off the bed and prayed they’d hold her up before she tried to stand. Her dress was folded neatly on a little table next to Charlie’s laptop and her bra sat on top of it. Her shoes were tucked neatly under the table. Her thong and stockings were nowhere in sight. She dressed quickly and without comment, his eyes never leaving her. Once she was dressed she couldn’t think of anything else to say. She gave him a little nod. He gave her a smirk and a wink. When she got back to her room she realized she’d forgotten her scarf and her hair comb and decided to write them both off.

She didn’t see Charlie for the rest of the week, only caught a quick glimpse of him coming out of a function room like a rock star, complete with sunglasses and surrounded by eager fans.

On her last morning there was a knock at the door. Robin’s stomach leapt, hoping it wasn’t Charlie. Instead a hotel porter presented her with two small packages from one of the higher end hotel shops.

She opened one to find a black scarf of pure silk, not the polyester of her abandoned one. In the other box was a sliver hair comb inlayed with semi precious stones. She opened the small envelope that had arrived with the boxes and pulled out a note.

_‘Next time wear these.’ _


End file.
